1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock device for vehicles, and more particularly to a pre-coiled cable-lock device for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in attempting to provide suitable locking or securing means for two-wheeled vehicles--particularly the motorcycle-type--in order to prevent such vehicles from being stolen.
Many types of locking devices have been invented, some of which have been in use but with varying operating success. Most of the known devices have inherent use restrictions; and they are complicated to operate and expensive because of the many operating parts that they require.
As an example, the lock of U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,758 discloses a cable wound onto a spring-loaded reel which includes a ratchet wheel and a pawl which is arranged to engage the ratchet wheel. The cable is secured at one end to the reel and is provided at its opposite free end with a separable combination lock.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,279 which comprises a locking apparatus having a cable secured to a spring-loaded reel at a point between the ends of the cable, thereby allowing the ends to be payed out or reeled in. The ends of the cable are designed so as to be secured to one another by a suitable lock.
Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,441 which discloses a bicycle lock that includes a cable supported on a reel which is also provided with a coil-spring drive for retraction of the cable, the cable having a lock on one end and the other end portion wound around the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,024 is still another example of the typical cable-lock device that includes a spring-loaded reel, the spring providing a constant load on the cable. The free ends of the cable are provided with loops which are of sufficient size to be maintained outside of the housing, so as to be secured by a padlock.
As a further example of locking devices for two-wheeled vehicles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,720 incorporates a lock assembly which also includes a cable supported by a spring-loaded reel.
It should be noted that all of the above-mentioned patents provide various types of spring-loaded reels and include numerous cooperating working elements.
The present invention is so arranged as to overcome the foregoing deficiencies by eliminating the spring-loaded reel and providing in place thereof a pre-coiled cable having no related operating elements.